Nature Kids
by DarkWriterTj
Summary: Tieresha and her friends are soon called upon by ancient creatures. From this they gain powers and problems none of them thought possible. Read and discover what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Intros And Ending**

As I am laying here I wonder if this is how my life will end. As everything becomes darker my life goes passing by, and yet it doesn't. I have not completed my task in which I came here to do, maybe this is how it is suppose to end, dying with my team, the Nature Kids.

"Tieresha wake up, you need to get ready for school." my mother told me. "But Mom I don't want to go to school." I replied. "I know but it is the last day!" my mother exclaimed. "I know, but that still hasn't changed the fact that I don't want to go to school." I answered half asleep.

After getting ready for school I started walking. When I got close to the school I tripped and fell. "What was that?" I asked myself while turning around. When I turned around I saw a small black velvet bag filled with something odd shaped. "I wonder who this belongs to?" I said. When I looked ahead I saw a kid in my grade. Aliessiea Kirnersen one of the high preps. "Aliessiea wait." I yelled as I ran toward her. "What do you want nerd." Aliessiea said with a smirk. "I was wondering if this was yours." I said holding my hand out. "Why would I want an empty velvet bag!" Aliessiea said and then turned away laughing at me with her friends. I thought "_But it doesn't look empty.". _"Boo!" roared Sanitario. "Ahhhh! Don't do that anymore." I yelled. Sanitario was a hot guy who wanted to go out with me. I had to tell him no because I am already going out with someone. Hey, what luck here he comes. "What up?" greeted Timoco while giving me a hug (I get so excited and tingly inside when he does that). "Hey, look what I found." as I held it out. A voice from behind us butted in "I wonder what it's filled with.". We turned around and it was Ellria. Ellria is a small beautiful girl, but she has been asked out by almost every guy in school. Ellria is one that I can talk to without laughing at me when it comes to serious. "I wonder what's in there to." replied another voice, but this time it was from in front of us. We looked in front of us and there was a scrawny but semi built boy, it was defiantly Lowmeon. " Will everyone stop butting in and just say _Hi_ so we now that you're here!" demanded Sanitario with a huge smile on his face. "_Hi._ Did you mean like that Sanitario?" yelled someone from a distance. As the person came closer and in view we could tell it was Zerra. "I guess so Zerra!" Sanitario said with a small smirk in his voice. "Where is…" Lowmeon started when he got cut off by a "Sorry I'm late." someone said with a smile on their face. "Oh there you are Daria." Lowmeon said to her with a smile. Daria blushed so badly she was redder than a cherry. What Lowmeon didn't know is that Daria had a crush on him. We started laughing at her when she yelled out "Stop it guys it's not funny." and Daria blushed even more. Daria was very outgoing in our group, but when she is around people she doesn't know very well, then she gets shy. _BUZZ. _"Well if I were you then I would get our buts inside." Ellria said kind of relieved. "See you guys in lunch, bye." I replied cheerfully. What we didn't know is what we would start seeing in school during classes and meet in lunch.

**. . .**

In about 5th period Zerra and me saw a blur of orange and black to the left of me and to the left of Zerra we saw a blur of something black and white. "_Psssst, psssst, did you see that?" _whispered Zerra. _"Yeah, what do you think it was?" _I whispered back. _"I don't know." _replied Zerra. We just stared at each other with a little fear arising in us. Just then the bell rang, it was time for lunch. "See you soon Zerra." as I walked away. "You to Tieresha" yelled Zerra while walking in the other direction. As I walked I thought of what we saw and wondered if the other kids saw it too. The more I thought, the more I baffled myself. "I guess I'll just ask the rest of our group if they saw something like Zerra and I did." I mumbled to myself. Then I just headed off to lunch.

In lunch I found that Zerra and I were not the only ones to see the blur of colors by us or objects flashing by. At that very moment I saw a tiger standing on the cafeteria table. I didn't move or say anything at all. Then Ellria jabbed me with her elbow slightly and commented "Is that real or are we all having the same dream. "_No you are not. I am Cyber the Siberian Tiger." _responded the tiger on the table. Then out of nowhere 6 more animals appeared. There was a Wolf, a Dolphin, a Zebra, a Snake (more like an anaconda), an Eagle, and a Tasmanian Devil. Then the 7 animals all spoke in unison _" You have found the bag and you can see that something is in there like no one else can. We have called upon you to help us. When reaching in the bag you will feel one thing and you shall retrieve that item in your hand.". _We were all to stunned to do as they had told us to do.

"What are you losers doing?" interrupted Aliessiea . "Wait can't you see them? Their right there in front of you." Ellria said getting out of shock before the rest of us could. "You losers have lost it" snorted Chris Menken. (Chris is one of Alissiea's little preppy followers.)

Then everything around us froze and starting from right under us in a small sphere of darkness appeared and made everything disappeared into blackness except for the 7 animals, the table we were sitting at, my 6 friends and me. I was shocked my mouth almost dropped to the floor and I think that goes for all my friends too. _" Now that we have no detractions we can proceed." _Cyber stated in a stern voice. " Losers what am I doing here?" shouted Aliessiea in a panic. " Go away then" Daria said sternly while holding an open hand towards her and then she clenched her fist. We were all stunned when Aliessiea really did disappear. _" How in the world did that Aliesssssiea girl end up ssssstaying unless ssssshe issssssss part of the group. We are misssssssssing the bear too." _spoke Scon the Snake. _"Just forget about the bear and get on with it . Who will be paired with me and my precious blood craving teeth." _shouted Wainkon the Wolf in excitement. _" You are a devilish male, you know that."_ stated Elkna the Eagle. _"Oh shut up before you both become dinner" _shouting Tasic the Tasmanian. "_ Stop fightin_g!" stated Zonica the Zebra and Dolphca the Dolphin in unison. _"BE QUIET! WE NEED TO KNOW WHO FOUND THE BAG." _shouted Cyber the Tiger. I spoke up "Cyber I did." _"Then you shshshshshshall pick lassssssssssst." _Scon said impatiently. "But why you, you beast!" I blurted. _"My name isssssss SSSSSSSSScon." _the snake hissed in rage. "Whatever!" I mumbled. The eagle swooped at us with impatient anticipation _" I can answer your question." _" Well then please hurry I am very impatient for the knowledge that I am about to inquire." stated Ellria. _"Smart like a predator of the sky, I like this one."_ squawked Elkna.

'_Enough with this chatter we must find out who is who." _Cyber stated. Even though all of us were still stunned and frozen like stone when Cyber said "who is who.". Out of no were Zerra spoke up and somehow worked up enough courage to say "I will go first.". "_FFFFFine but I hope you don't get me_." scowled Scon. Zerra took out the small velvet bag and opened it. When the strings were untied and the bag opened as far as possible a bright flash of light shown and blinded us. Zerra pulled out a small Zircon the neighed Zonica. "Wait what?" Zerra said in puzzlement. _"You have the powers of a Zebra. Well it is more like horses, but still. Oh, and the best part Zerra, that is your name right, is that you can change into any type of horse you would like." _Zonica neighed in excitement. "Who wants to go next?" Zerra said in disappointment and excitement. "I will!" Lowmeon spoke up in excitement. _"He better not be mine he is not my type."_ Tasic thought out loud. Lowmeon pulled out a Lapis-Lazuli about 2 times as bigger than the Zircon. "_Wahoo, he is my partner! Yes that is like, perfect" _shouted Wainkon. Lowmeon exited face turned to a frown as he said " I am a Wolf you have to be kidding me.". "_It's not that bad it's fun to be a Wolf you will see."_ said Wainkon a little miffed and depressed. "Who is next? Daria I think you should go!" Lowmeon stated. Daria was blushing more than ever as she reached into the bag. She pulled out an Aquamarine about the same size as Zerra. Daria. "_Oh thanks, what fun will this be." _said Dolphca in a mean and disappointed manner. Next was Sanitario, he was in a shit ass mood (in his favorite words) because he was just rejected by yet another girl. _"You there sssssssssooooooo are you going to choosssssse." _grouched Scon. "Leave me alone you sssssssstupid snake." Sanitario lipped back. When Sanitario pulled out the Opal we all heard a _"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.". _It was Scon regretting everything because "_Kid your withththththththth me" _you couldn't hear him to well and you knew he wasn't too pleased about this at all. "What, there must be a mistake." shouted Sanitario and when he tried to put it back a fierce shock hit his hand. He retreated it as quickly as he possibly could. He was shocked latterly, I was shocked, I think everyone was shocked and frightened but not as bad as Sanitario. You could hear Scon chuckling and Cyber sighing. _" The bag is always right. It is never wrong." _Cyber stated in a disappointed voice. _" Oh that wasssssssssss funnnnnnnny kid, do it again." _Scon laughed. " Shut up you pathetic living rubber." sneered Timoco. _" I shshshshshshould ssssssssssstrangle you." _Scon stated angrily and through himself at him. When Scon bit fiercely and deeply into his skin Timoco let out a sharp cry of pain along with Tasic the Tasmanian Devil giving a twisted face as if he had been hurt instead. _"Well we all know who Tasic has." _Elkna chirped in. "Timoco dear, I think you should choose next." I edged him on. "I think your right babe." Timoco said in his cool and calm voice even though he was bleeding slightly. When he reached in he pulled out a Garnet stone.

" _You we're right Elkna." _stated Tasic. "Cool." Timoco said a little excitedly. " Ellria you're the last one before me, so I guess it's your turn." I told her as I took my bandanna and used it to stop the bleeding in my boyfriends arm. "Well I guess it is." stated Ellria in somewhat of a nervous state. When she reached in and pulled out the second to last gem it was a Ruby. "_I told you I liked her." _Elkna said as she swooped down and perched on Ellria's head. " Yes now I can get a bird's eye view." said Ellria in her scientific voice. Everyone then looked at me. I knew what that meant, it meant that it was my turn. When I started to reach for the bag it dissolved and a diamond twice the size then the rest of theirs appeared (except for Lowmeon's, his was slightly smaller).

Then Cyber said _" Now everyone has been assigned we can leave you to your business. We will explain the rest and train you later." _After that they all disappeared and left us in the darkness. Lowmeon questioned "How are we supposed to carry these around with us?". We were all thinking the same thing. Looking at mine in curiosity I put my two hands together and flatten them. Next thing I knew it was forming itself into a necklace and putting itself around my neck. Everyone turned at me with astonished looks upon their faces. "All I did was this." showing them exactly what I did with the same astonished look on my face as them. They all did exactly what I did and all the boys had silver watches with their stone directly above the 12 and the rest of the girls got necklaces like I did. After that the darkness started to be eaten up by the color of the cafeteria but we noticed everything was frozen. When all the darkness disappeared it all picked up where it left of except for one person who stood way off in the distance.

**. . .**

"Well that was a different school day. A very unusual way to end the school year. Hopefully this will not affect all of our plans to camp over here in our woods." I said talking to a stuffed tiger. _"Hopefully you are right Tieresha." _stated a voice. I jumped for I did not now that Cyber was next to me. As I stared at her I shook my head yes and I guess that she guessed what I was going to ask her because she said _"We wanted to introduce you guys to your powers." _"Wait are you telling me that we have powers!" not only was I shocked but excitement. _"Yes would you like to learn one of your powers now."_ 'Will everyone else learn this too." _"Yes, well at least they should." _"Well what is it." _"Turning or making me real." _I just stared at her in shock as she began to explain this to me. _"Right now we are all spirits that is why no one else can see us. You all have the power to turn us real or solid. Would you like to know how?" _Still in shock and my mouth gaping open I shook my head yes.

"_The only thing you have to do is concentrate." _"Concentrate? Concentrate on what?" _"Yes, concentrate on darkness at first then on your tiger within. It should already be awakened." _Still a little confused I said "Yes.".

"_Now listen to me carefully. You have to go into meditation mode." _"Meditation mode?" _"Yes Tieresha, you have to meditate" _I shook my head and got into a meditation position. _" Now think of blackness, of nothingness, understand."_ I shook my head and closed my eyes. Pictures of today and days before that had started to zoom bye. Then a black nothingness took over. _" Is your mind clear." _Yet again I shook my head. _"Good now picture me in my true form, as a tiger. In other words a solid figure." _I did as I was told and in a few minutes I felt something soft and warm against my leg. When I opened my eyes there standing in front of me was something I thought I would never see this close up.

Standing in front of me was the most luxurious Siberian Tiger. With an orange fur the color of the setting sun and the black stripes as dark black of midnight on a new moon. Deep blue eyes of loneliness and struggle and also across the left eye a scar of past struggles.

"Wow you are beautiful," I said in gaze. _"Well thank you and you are a quick learner. For others in the past took a few more tries than that to get it right." _Cyber said in an impressed tone. "Why thanks I guess. Do we have more power than this or skills." I asked wanting to learn more. I wanted to understand everything that was going on just as much as everyone else would if they were in my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Us, There's Others**

On the day of the camping trip everyone had changed their partners from a spirit form to a real form just as Cyber had said. But there was something everyone wanted to now, were was Cyber.

"Where is your …." Timoco started in, but I cut him off. "She will be right back.". Now if you would speak of the devil, she was running with great speed and balance towards us. "There she is Timoco. Next time don't start talking so soon, k." as I and everyone else but my boy laughed. "Yeah, whatever." he stated a little pissed off. I went over and hugged him to cheer him up and it worked too. "_What is all the racket Tieresha?" _asked Cyber turning her head in confusion. "Oh nothing" I told her still giggling and Timoco was still a little mad so I kissed him on the cheek. His face turned bright red and then everyone else started to laugh and then I started to blush. "Get a room you two!" yelled Sanitario. Timoco and I blushed redder then the ripest tomato on a vine in a field or a garden.

"_SSSSSSSSSSSo, what do you have planned for usssssss, and them, CCCCyber?" _asked Scon. "Yah, Cyber what do you have planned for us during this week long camping trip in Tieresha's woods?" questioned Sanitario, right after Scon. Ellria suddenly spoke up "So you two are now getting along I presume.". "No duh, smart ass." stated Sanitario with a huge smirk on his face. _"Back of you are my pray you do now that right?" _squawked Elkna. "What?" Scon and Sanitario questioned in bafflement. "Come on you four knock it off and let's get going." Lowmeon said stepping into the middle trying not to burst out in laughter. Cyber agreed _"Yes let's move out!"_. At that moment I did a series of hand movements to relax myself. I first assembled my hands in a praying like position and then forming fists. Then I placed my pointer and middle finger in the air and inserted the right hand with the same fingers into the hole that was formed by the left and then repeated a simple saying. "By fire and air with the blood that runs through my veins let me become one with my inter beast, Bloodzna." I stated loudly. In that sudden instant my body started to transform, but not into an animal.

My hair became longer, redder, and also brighter. Along the whole outside rim of my hair started to darken and became pitch black. My finger nails grew lounger and became as hard as steel. My stomach shrunk inward and my chest enlarged. The weirdest but coolest thing that had happened was my eyes became a blazing fire. My senses and physical along with mental strength improved also. My outfit became a tight tank top that ended after my chest with really shot shorts. I had boots that almost reached my knees and the print of the outfit was of course one of a tiger.

When I looked back over at my group their mouths had almost dropped to the floor, well ground. Timoco, Sanitario and Lowmeon's eyes were all popping out of their heads. Then I looked at the girl and nodded towards them and they knew what to do but each had a different names, hair, and eyes. Daria's name was Gentama and she had green eyes of liquid, also her hair lightened into a wet grayish look to it. Zerra's name was Someone and had yellow eyes that looked of sand with pure white hair of snow with black highlights of night. Ellria's name Disma and had layered hair of feathery brown with pure white tips of snow with light blue eyes that looked almost white and had an airy look to them.

The guys had muscle shirts and pants each of their own fur and scales. Their muscles also increased and showed as a small body builder. Sanitario's name was Flirmento with eyes of a dark soiled brown and short hair spiked hair of pitch black with hints of blond. Timoco's name was Octain with hair of midnight black with a straight line of snow white hair right through the middle of it and eyes of pitch black with a hint of brown. Lowmeon had had the name of Nemo and eyes of pure ice. He also had a little lengthened hair that hang to the eyes that was streaked with midnight black hair and

Everyone just stared at each other. Everyone looked as if they were someone else. That first time we all saw each other like that it was like being in a crowd of strangers. We were all silence as we looked from one person top the next.

Elkna broke the silence. _"Can we go now?" _she squawked. I turned my head and said "Yes we can.". I bent my knees slightly and started to run. I took off as if I were born to run. The rest of them came after me but the animals. _"Cyber you know we were not suppose to teach that to them yet." _barked Wainkon. _"Yes I know, but this group is different, more powerful I think." _Cyber stated in curiosity. _"Well let's get going, ok" _neighed Zonica. All of them glared at each other and then ran after their team mates.

**. . .**

At the campsite while we waited for our partners we all wondered what they were going to teach or train us in. "Do you think we are all going to have swords" Sanitario asked in excitement. "No, we shall use magic according to my logic" stated Ellria. "Logic smogic, I think we are doing hand in hand combat" argued Timoco. "No, swords" yelled Sanitario while stepping closer to Timoco. "I say hand on hand combat." Timoco shouted stepping closer to Sanitario. Now as my friends and I watched we could see they were right up in each other's faces. Timoco threw the first punch, but it was not normal. When Timoco punched Sanitario he sent him through the air into a nearby tree and it then snapped in two. Timoco was shocked by his own power and Sanitario was just right out pissed. Another amazement was that Sanitario just stood up and shook it off as if it was a light tap. In an instant we all heard Sanitario hiss "SSSSSnake fang". He clamped his hands together as if he were holding a sword and in another instant a sword started to grow from his hands and arch in the shape of a snakes fang. We were all stun except for the two boys in combat. There was something different though they did not seem as if they were themselves and I think I was right. "Flirmento nice to fight you again." snarled Timoco. "Ah you too Octain, shall we begin" hissed Sanitario. At that very instant they charged a sword against bare hands. " Tieresha what do you think is wrong with them?" Zerra questioned. " Zerra I isn't to sure but I will stop this and now." I growled. "Trisha your eyes are glowing like an animal's" Ellria stated with a worried tone in her voice. All I did was purr and grin an evil blood thirsty grin. "Hey boys Bloodzna is home!" I laughed as I flung my hand down causing a whip to appear into hand. At the crack of my whip both of the boys turned and looked at me. When they did they looked at each other and looked back at me, "OH SHIT!" they said in unison. As they started to turn to run I cracked my whip and wrapped it around their feet and tugged.

"_Hey what is going on here." _squawked Elkna. "Oh nothing Elkna just calming the boys down as usual." I purred. _"Bloodzna is that you?" _Elkna asked in curiosity. "Yeah, you think I was going to let these scoundrels fight. Also I wanted to see Flirmento and Octain pee themselves." I said laughing my friends eyed me down in curiosity and concern. That is when I caught a familiar smell in the air. I lifted my head and to inhaul a big gulp of the air. I knew the smell very well, it was fresh blood.

I sprinted towards the smell with my friends starring at me in concern and stun. As I got closer I could tell it was coming from a deer. That's when I saw it, the deer had been shot and I could see the man tracking it. I took out my whip and flung it at the dear.

With my whip around its neck I headed back carrying the dear with me. I returned to where we had gather and everyone was giving me a horrified glance. That's when I realized that I was covered in deer blood and I returned to my normal self. "Hungry?" I said a little shaky and dug into the fresh raw meat. Timoco walked near me slowly with his hand out "Babe are you okay?". "Yes, I'm……fine." I said lifting my head with an awkward smile upon my face.

"_Tieresha what are you doing?" _a familiar voice said. When I looked up it was Cyber. "Oh, Cyber it's you. I'm not sure to say the truth." I murmured. _"Cyber I told you Bloodzna took over her." _Elkna said. _"Already, that is impossible." _Wainkon observed looking at me. _"Thissssssss issssssss imposssssible, they have not learned to accesssssssssss that power yet." _Scon said with astonishment._ "Apparently it is possible because they just did it." _Elkna squawked. _"Elkna she is the only one who did, right?" _as Zonica neighed nudging her head towards me. _"Flirmento and Octain also awakened." _squawked Elkna. _"No wonder Bloodzna awakened." _purred Cyber with amusement. "Not to be rude, but what are you guys talking about." Ellria said with a bit of fear in her voice and eyes.

As the animals explained we learned that we have another person inside of us each. They all have lived for about three million years old. These other people well actually spirits that held our powers we had obtained. These other "people" are our most powerful weapons. We also learned they were each established for an army about three million years ago. One army was built by god the other by the devil and eventually abandon their task and joined together fighting both god and the devil. Bloodzna the head of the devils army with Nemo as her main partner and Flirmento as an ally. Octain the leader of the gods army with partnership of Disma and followers Someone and Gentama. Gentama we learned was a most undecided person. At one time she was good than bad then good again, but she was mainly on the army of god.

After learning all this we all were silent and filled with the confusion of mixed feelings. I was the first to say something, "Wait there is no history on us anywhere, I've never heard of this.". "Tieresha brings up a good point. If we have truly been alive that long, then where is the evidence?" Ellria puzzled. _"You doubt usssssss, how dare you. You contain the ability to erassssssse the mindsssss of otherssssss and any written proofffffff." _Scon hissed scornfully. "That is cool, can we really. Can you teach us now how to do it I have a few people I would like to do it to." snickered Sanitario with a huge Cheshire cat grin. _"We don't have to teach you, you already technically now everything we have already told you. When you do find this power you may NOT use it freely Sanitario." _Dolphca blurted." Hey you, can you hear me out there?" someone questioned. "Did you guys here that." I spurted. "Babe, I didn't hear anything." Timoco said with a look of concern on his face. "Oh then it must have been noting!" I said quickly with a slight grin on my face. "Oh so you can hear me. This is good and no you aren't crazy and yes I am in your head." the voice cracked on in my head "If you haven't figured it out yet I'm Bloodzna the spirit inside of you. Don't tell Cyber I am talking to you she will seal me up again. I will explain more later about me when you go to bed.". At first I was concerned, I mean I had a voice in my head, but I guess it was ok because it was Bloodzna, but I still kept it to myself. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give us a hand with the tents." Lowmeon shouted to me from afar. "Yeah I'm coming." I shouted back. I ran to where they were setting up the tents and helped them finished. Our animal companions wandered off to be alone and have their own meeting so we left them alone. When we finished building the fire and our companions still had not returned we became curious.

`"Timoco you want to fight again." questioned Sanitario. "You don't have to ask to know what my answer is" grinned Timoco. "You two be careful and try not to be so serious this time." Zerra said in concern. "Whatever" the two boys replied at the same time. "Snake fang." and Sanitario was ready but there was a knew trick up Timoco's sleeve and from him we nerd "Gravel pounds.". His clenched fist turned to a gray color of rocks and we soon discovered his hands were made of rock. The sword swung in every direction at Timoco and the fist and feet swung any way they could from Timoco in hope of finding their mark on Sanitario. As the gruesome, tiresome battle continued the more tired the two boys became. They were an even match, if one hit the other one then that one would hit back too. They finally retired, covered with sweat and panting for air.

"Babe I need a kiss care to come here and give me one." Timoco said half dead. As I stood up and walked over I decided to get smart "Why should I you didn't win!". Lowmeon and Sanitario laughed as I kissed Timoco softly on the lips. Ellria, Zerra and Daria were over by the fire cooking soup for dinner so they couldn't hear. "Tieresha, your hot!" Timoco said in astonishment. I blushed badly and that's when the campfire grew larger then died back down to its normal size. "I meant your temperature, you feel like you're on fire." Timoco said feeling bad because I took it wrong. "Trisha don't worry you isn't hot anyway!" Sanitario said jokingly. As most of my friends tend to know I have a short temper, "What the hell did you say to me.". "You know I was only joking right! Ha." he said getting worried. "ASSWHOLE." I screamed and lit my hands ablaze. A moment later I was hurling balls of fire at Sanitario while he was desperately trying to block them with his sword. Lowmeon stepped in front of him with an ice shield. "Control your girlfriend Timoco." yelled Sanitario. That put me over the top, I built up the greatest ball of fire I could (it was bigger than me!) and hurled it at both Lowmeon and Sanitario. By this time the three other girls were staring in amazement at this. I used up much of my energy to create the ball of fire and so I fell to one knee panting. At that moment I was hog tied by ice and forced to the ground with vines and rocks, that's when our animal companions returned.

"ROARRRRRRR" I screamed as I wiggled to try and get fee. _"What is going on here" _squawked Elkna. "Well . . . .she kind of got angry because Sanitario called he. . . um ugly in a. . .way." Lowmeon struggled to say as he was trying to keep the ice from melting (because I was trying to melt it.). "_I'm all fffffffffffor making people mad but iffffffff they are going to lossssssssse it when I made ththththem mad, I would back of and not messsssssss withthththth thththththat perssssssson._" Scon said holding back his laughter. "Hey, stupid if I got hurt you would feel it too." Sanitario sassed back. "Release me, NOW. Let me go, let me show the loser a real fight." I said hot in the face. "I have seen you mad and neither Lowmeon or me are going to let you go yet." Timoco tried to say as easily and as nicely as he could. He was trying to hold me down with rocks, but at the same time he was trying not hurt me. I had to think quickly, I hated being held down and I hated not being able to hit someone who truly needed to be punched like Sanitario. I did the one thing I tend to be real good at, hiding my feelings!

As fast as I could I bottled the anger inside of me and with that my face returned to its natural color and fists unclenched. I felt the ice slowly begin to melt and the rocks slowly being lifted up. I slowly stood and started to walk toward Sanitario. He came out from behind Lowmeon and stared towards me. When we reached each other I struck out my right hand for him to shake. As he reached for my hand I said "Sorry . . ." then grabbed his hand with both of mine and flung him over saying "For not doing this earlier.". He hit the ground hard and everyone stared at me with their mouths gaped open. "Oh pick up your mouths people I'm done. All I had to do is give him what he had coming to him." I said generally. _"I am shocked at you, I would have never known you were that kind of person!" _Cyber said shocked. Behind me Sanitario picked himself up and shot me a dirty grudge. "You know I play dirty, so don't hold a grudge." I smirked without turning around. "Nice shout! But it was cheap and I should have known that you covered up your feelings to do what you think is right." Lowmeon said walking towards me. "It's done know so let's eat! So what are we having!" Timoco said coming up from behind and grabbing my hand to hold. "Chicken noodle I hope you all like it!" said Daria, Zerra and Ellria said cheerfully together. We all sat down and started to eat Sanitario even sat next to me though you could tell he was still upset with me. After or soup we all hit the hey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voices In My Head**

After everyone fell asleep I grabbed my sleeping bag and left the tent. I wanted to sleep outside for two reasons. One I like the stars and love the moon and second I was going to be talking to myself. "I see you are still interested in me, you aren't like the others I have inhabited." Bloodzna said. "What do you mean and how long have you been, well, um, in my head, I guess?" I asked.

"Long enough to know you as well as you know yourself, maybe even better!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind, but I have been with you sense the first breath of air you took in this world of yours."

"Are you what or who saved me from the death that awaited me."

"Yes, just as Nemo, Octain, and Disma did for the ones they are in."

"Really? That is cool and creepy. So you have been my voice telling me right from wrong."

"I suppose you could say that, but we need to talk a little, about some stuff."

"Why, is something wrong? What do we have to talk about?"

"Well do you see how you look in power mode?"

"Of course! I love the way I look I wish I could look like this all the time!"

"Well you will get your wish you will slowly begin to get that shape of body."

"Are you pulling my leg! Of course you wouldn't oh that is so cool. Will the rest of them slowly turn in to their power mode?"

"Yes, some faster than others. Let's move on there is more to tell."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you have nine lives and . . . . "

"NO way!!! The saying is true, who would of thought!"

"Yes it is true but that does not mean you can use them carelessly."

I understand. Um does that mean that I can give them away?"

"Yes you can but once you do you can never get it back. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, give away and never get back."

"That last thing I have to teach you. It is called a cold flame."

"Ok then teach me how."

"Now to summon a flame all you have to think of is fire."

"OK I got that much down already!"

"I realize that, but the madder you get the warmer and more powerful it becomes."

"Oh so to make a cold flame all I have to do is be calm and be sad or content, right?"

"Yes, sad tends to work more than just being content."

"Oh, ok, let me try then."

I tried but I could not become sad enough, but I remembered my bottled feelings I kept in my head. I almost had the cold flame but I didn't want to make myself so said that I would cry, so I didn't try any harder.

"Not bad, but not good enough, but that can be practiced later. We have more to talk about."

"Ok Bloodzna, what about if I may ask?"

"Your emotions is the last I want to talk to you about."

"What about them? I mean why emotions?"

"Emotions are the key to your power. This is why you must teach yourself to have no emotion."

"What! I have to be faceless in other words, I mean I can bottle emotions but when they come out finally they are practically uncontrollable!"

"Hey Tieresha, what are you doing sleeping outside?" Asked a noise creeping up from out of the guys tent. "Practice the cold fire and I shall talk later." Bloodzna whispered in my head. "But, . . ." I tried to say but Lowmeon was directly behind me.

"Oh, hi Lowmeon." I said in a low voice. "Well are you going to answer me or just sit there?" he said with a grin from ear to ear. "Well to tell the truth, I feel more at home and comfortable out here than what I do anywhere else." as I tilted me head to the moonlight continuing "Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it. Three more days and it will be a full moon, our last night camping." "It is remarkable, but aren't you cold out here. It's like 40 degrees out here and you're in a half shirt with no jacket." Lowmeon said shivering himself. "No, I'm not cold at all but I think that because of what I am and I've always been the one with no jacket in the middle of winter!" I said chuckling. In a burst of laughter he said "That's true and you are fire! But then why am I cold I'm ice.". I pondered with that for a minute and finally came up with n answer, "Maybe being ice makes you have a greater chance of being cold then me. Hey, that might be the reason for me being overly hot in the summer and not getting wet unlike you! I think I just cracked that wide open like an egg!" I giggled. "That was kind of lame don't you think!" Lowmeon smiled. "It was well I guess we all should crash now ok. I will see you tomorrow morning." I said followed by a great big yawn. "You're right," said Lowmeon yawning and walking back to his tent "Goodnight.". "Goodnight" I yawned again as I curled up into a ball (better known as the fetal position) to fall fast asleep. I found out I don't snore or talk in my sleep, I purr.

**. . .**

The next morning I woke up with Timoco leaning over me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I said in the middle of a yawn. "Nothing much really," While rolling over to his side and using his hand to prop his head up, "but you know what I think?". "What Timoco?" I said still half asleep. "You look so innocent and beautiful while you sleep. Oh did I mention I kissed you before you woke up!" Timoco grinned. "Anything else?" I said laughing. Then I realized no one else was at the camp site but us.

"Um Timoco where is everyone?" I said a little uncomfortable. "Oh yeah they went back to your house to get more food." he said sitting up a little. "Ok. I guess we should get going then and catch up." I said a little more comfortably. I dropped myself up on my knees and then stood up and stretched. When I looked at Timoco he was staring at the ground and hadn't moved. "Well you need to stand up so we can get going!" I said with a laugh to try and hide the fact that I was worried. I lifted my foot up to take a step away from Timoco but he thrusted his hand at my wrist and grabbed it tightly that my skin was turning white. In a cold and dark voice Timoco said "No." as he stood up with my wrist still tightly in his hand. "Are you ok Timoco." I said with a bit of fear in my eyes. He walked towards me till I backed up into a tree. Timoco moved in closer pressing his body tightly into mine and releasing my wrist to place both hands on either side of me. He moved his head towards me till his nose and mine were touching and I could feel his warm steady breath against my lips. In a cold but soft voice Timoco said "Fine.". Then he pressed his lips harshly against mine with passionate force. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't and so I melted into his arms and started kissing him back. He removed his hands from the tree and placed one hand on my ass firmly and pulled me closer to him. With the other hand he began to search under my shirt. Then he firmly bit my lower lip trying to get entrance in my mouth making it bleed. I opened my mouth with a slight groan of pleasure. With this it spiked his excitement and he pulled me closer to the point where I could tell he was hard. He pulled away from the kiss and took a breath and then started passionately kissing my neck till he got closer to my cleavage were his hand was gently caressing my breast making me pant and moan more. I placed my hands on his sides and slowly caressed his abs making him moan slightly making me a little excited. I felt his hand that was on my ass start to move down my pants to land on my bare ass under my underwear. I was surprised by how far he was taking it but yet I wanted more.

Second by second I was giving in to the pleasure of the moment. With his and my bodies so close are breathing and heart beats in unison. "Are you ready?" Timoco panted in his same creepy voice. "Yes!" I panted caught up in the moment. What I felt next was not what I was expecting. He stepped away from me and stared at me with dark icy eyes unlike his own. I looked down horrified by the cold stone object now partly in my body. As the blood dripped from my upper stomach I dropped to my knees with tears in my eyes. So much pain and hurt from the wound and from my betrayer, my love. " How does it feel love!" Timoco said starring down at me. All I could do was stare at him with the tears still in my eyes. I looked down at the stone and grabbed a hold of it. I did not want it in my body so I pulled it out letting out a scream that sounded of a dying cat. I placed my hand on the hole in my body. The warm dark red blood know pouring from my wound felt so warm against my hand as I placed it on the wound. The salty sweat on my hand burned in the cut making me wince in physical pain. The slowly creeping blood in my throat finally reached my mouth with its dark redness and iron taste that I couldn't choke down began to slowly drip from the corner of my mouth. "Oh my god you guys come here Tieresha is bleeding from her mouth." I heard Zerra screamed. But when I looked around I couldn't see her and Timoco was gone. Everything started to fade and disappear into darkness.

**. . .**

_"Tieresha wake up." _Cyber said using her paw to shake me. I flung myself upward into a sitting position wrapping my hand around Cyber's neck and squeezed with all my might screaming "No you can't do this to me!". Soon realizing by choking Cyber I was choking myself I released my hand from around her neck gasping for air while clutching the area of the stab wound. I did not know what happened or even how things happened. Temuco came rushing over and reached out to put his arms around me saying "Are you . . . . . ". "Get away from me you traitor!" I hissed at him leaping to my feet just to fall to my knees again in sharp pain from this wound. "What did I do?" Temuco stammered confused and in disbelief of what I just did. "You did this." I said not being able to hold back the tears as I removed my hand to reveal the wound. Temuco still confused only managed to stutter a "But I . . .". _"You did not do this Temuco I know this it was but Tieresha herself." _Elkna said with Cyber nodding beside her. Me still in tears "how could I have done what you see here with no weapon?". _"It was but a dream only a dream and nothing more."_ Wainkon barked quietly. "How could Tieresha do it in a dream though if they are not real and if she has no weapon still?" Ellria questioned still dazed by the wound on me. _"Itssssssssssssssss all in thththe power of thththe mind!" _Scon hissed in confidence. _"For Scon does not lie Tieresha's mind is more powerful than what I thought. She believed in her dream she was being stabbed that it actually grew into the wound you see now." _Cyber purred tiring to explain. "Mind over matter." Sanitario stated out loud almost in amazement.


End file.
